


Sweet Disposition

by majcrtom



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caitlin is tormented with more visions of Zoom, it was the most unlikely person that offered her comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> _Stay there_   
>  _'Cause I'll be coming over_   
>  _While our blood's still young_   
>  _It's so young, it runs_   
>  _Won't stop 'til it's over_   
>  _Won't stop to surrender_
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't written in FOREVER but I had a cute snowells fic idea so this happened :^) ENJOY <3 
> 
> (lyrics and title from Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap)

The glass beaker that Caitlin had been holding had slipped from her fingers and shattered as she let out a terrified scream, covering her mouth with a shaking hand and falling back against the desk.

“N-No, please no!” she actually cowered from the vision of Zoom that she saw flickering before her eyes.

Harry had been sitting at the computer in the cortex, mindlessly tapping through metahuman files as he leant his head on one hand. It had been quiet, almost silent, in the lab, so the sudden and resounding smash followed by Caitlin’s scream had him on his feet and running over to her without a second thought.

“Snow-” he said as he reached the doorway, and saw her hiding her face and shaking as she leant against a desk. He closed the gap between them and put his hands on her shoulders to give her a gentle shake back to reality. “He’s not here, Zoom’s not here. You’re safe.”

She shook her head, quite obviously terrified and reluctant to lower her hands from her face. Harry felt a sudden and strong surge of sympathy, mixed with concern, for her.

“Caitlin.”

He gently closed his hands around her wrists and encouraged her to lower them. His voice was softer now, didn’t hold the gravelly tone it usually did. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at him, bottom lip trembling.

She was so overcome with emotions that she didn’t think twice before falling into him, hands clinging tightly to the back of his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. Harry was a little taken aback by the sudden embrace but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around her smaller, trembling form.

“You’re safe, I promise you’re safe. I won’t let him hurt you.” He assured her in such a gentle tone that one might think it wasn’t even him saying it. They stayed like that for a while, Caitlin quietly shuddering in his arms as she attempted to stop the tears that were gradually soaking into his shirt, Harry not letting go or loosening his grip on her.

Eventually, Caitlin pulled herself from him, turning away to hide the embarrassment on her face, wiping away a stray tear with her sleeve.

“God…Sorry…” she’d calmed down, but her voice still wavered slightly. Harry watched the back of her head intently. “It just looked so real.”

“Nothing to apologise for.” Harry replied. She turned around to face him, eyes a little red, and attempted a smile. It caught him off guard and he quickly glanced away, fixing his glasses and clearing his throat. a

“Would you, uh, that is…you feel up to going to Jitters? Look like you could use a coffee.” _You sound like a teenager asking out a girl,_ he said to himself. Caitlin nodded.

“Would be nice to get out of the lab for a bit.” She replied, sounding a bit brighter. “I’ll just tidy myself up and then we can go.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and passed him.

“Harry?”

He turned to face her, steel blue eyes meeting golden brown.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

The two of them walked to Jitters, and Caitlin was mildly –and happily – surprised at how comfortable she felt with him; especially considering the fact that he looked _exactly_ like her former boss-turned-supervillain. Harry held the door open for her when they got there. She pulled out her purse and tried to order the drinks but he shook his head and insisted he’d get them.

And they sat, and drank coffee, and talked. Mainly the topics revolved around science, or Barry, or how different their Earth’s were. At one point Caitlin made some ridiculous, cheesy science joke in response to something he’d said and Harry....laughed. Smiled with bared white teeth. Caitlin felt her heart flutter when he did, watching how his eyes lit up and admiring how they crinkled at the corners. It had been early evening when they’d left the lab, but they’d talked for so long that by the time they eventually stood up to leave they were the only customers left. He’d offered to walk her home, to which she babbled that he didn’t have to (even though she _really_ wanted him to) but once again he’d insisted and she couldn’t refuse him. Their hands brushed together accidentally on more than one occasion, though neither of them did or said anything about it.

Harry even walked with her into her building, until they were standing outside her front door. She turned to him, twiddling her fingers into the hem of her shirt.

“Thanks.” She said, looking up at him. He pulled off the black baseball cap that acted as a disguise whenever he went out, pushing it into his coat pocket. Caitlin tried to hide her smile when she saw how wild his hair had become. Harry nodded.

“Didn’t want you walking home alone at night.” He replied.

“No, I mean….thank you for everything, tonight.” She clarified. “It really helped.”

“Oh.” Harry pushed his glassed up his nose. “You’re welcome.” She noted that his voice had lost the roughness again, sounding smooth and low. She suddenly thought that she could stay up listening to him talk all night.

The two of them just looked at each other. Harry wondered when they’d stepped so close together, his eyes travelling over her face, her eyes, her slightly pink cheeks, her _lips_ …

Caitlin couldn’t hold herself back, and without really thinking about it pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his. For a fraction of a second she was scared, scared that she’d gone too far, that he’d be offended by her forward action. But his hand pressing against her lower back, pulling her closer to him said otherwise. He returned the kiss, parting his lips and sliding the fingers of his free hand into her hair.

She pulled back, but kept her face close enough to his so that she could speak in barely more than a whisper;

“Stay. Please?”

She looked up at him with those big eyes, and something inside him snapped. Instead of replying verbally he just smiled, and kissed her again. She hummed against his lips, but had to reluctantly pull away from him to unlock her door. Linking her fingers with his, she pulled him inside and locked the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked it :>
> 
> originally this was gonna be a one-shot thing but now I'm thinking about maybe doing another chapter with smut? let me know what you think!! 
> 
> my tumblr: http://clinteastwoocl.tumblr.com/  
> my twitter: http://twitter.com/majcrtom/


End file.
